


If You Leave Me Now

by Peter_Prker



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: Angst, F/F, idk what this is, kind of, this is my first she-ra thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Prker/pseuds/Peter_Prker
Summary: Catra’s eyes flash to her hands now. Her head shakes again, ears pressing down flat against her mane as she bends her knees. ‘You left me.’Adora let’s herself wince at that, tears brimming her eyes at the pain in Catra’s voice.‘I’m sorry-’‘No,’ She snaps. ‘But you will be.’





	If You Leave Me Now

Catra’s voice is soft and taunting in Adora’s ear, and the hero tries not to shiver at the sheer harshness of it. 

 

_ ‘Hey, Adora _ ,’ She purrs, the words piercing the girl’s mind and feeling as if they’ve been dipped in honey and frozen in ice. 

 

‘Catra,’ She growls, bringing her arms up in a heavy arc to throw the former friend away. Catra’s claws scratch against her skin as she stumbles back, soft enough as not to draw blood, but hard enough to  _ feel _ . ‘What are you doing here?’

 

She laughs and it’s  _ sharp sharp sharp _ . 

 

‘What are  _ you? _ ’

 

Adora is taken aback by the question, her gaze snapping up to the feline’s. Catra’s stare is cold despite the smirk curled on her lips and Adora takes a step away from the girl, lifting her hand before her face to block the heavy flashes of sun dancing across the sky. Catra’s tail flicks behind her, quick and taunting. ‘What am  _ I-? _ ’ She shakes her head. 

 

‘ _ Yes,’ _ Catra hisses now, eyes narrowing to near slits. ‘ _ You _ .’ She clenches her fists, claws retracting in her fingers as not to pierce her own skin. ‘You don’t belong here.’

 

‘Maybe not,’ Adora answers, glancing behind her. Bright Moon’s castle towers over the pair, glinting in the sun and  _ maybe not _ . ‘But you don’t belong  _ there _ ,’ She flings out her hand vaguely. ‘With the Horde.’

 

Catra shakes her head. ‘Where else would I belong,  _ Princess? _ ’

 

She bites out the last word, as if it’s meant to insult her but Adora doesn’t flinch back. She stands her ground. 

 

The sword of She-Ra is heavy on her back and she surprises herself when she doesn’t reach for it. There’s no doubt she could defeat Catra with much more ease if she were to transform into the heroine, no doubt she could transform into the six-foot princess with merely half a thought and a lackluster chant. She must have done it a thousand times since she first picked up the ancient weapon. Must have slayed a thousand beasts, stopped a thousand attacks, saved a thousand lives. There’s  _ no doubt _ she could save a thousand more if she were to just grab the damned thing and  _ end this already _ .

 

But Catra is staring at her. And there’s so much hate in her gaze (she should do it, she should  _ end it _ ) and Adora can’t move. She can’t breathe. She can barely think properly.  

 

Still, dangerous words cross her mind and under the heavy gaze of her former partner she begs herself not to say them. But Adora isn’t as strong as Glimmer and Bow make her out to be, as she makes  _ herself _ out to be. The words fly from her tongue before she can blink. ‘You belong with me.’

 

Catra’s eyes grow to the size of saucers. Adora’s heart shrinks to the size of a pea. 

 

She clenches and unclenches her fists. An old habit she’d never realized she had until Catra had grabbed her palms one day after training and squeezed them tight. ‘Stop that,’ She had said. ‘You’re annoying me.’ But she didn’t loosen her grip and Adora didn’t make her.

 

Catra’s eyes flash to her hands now. Her head shakes again, ears pressing down flat against her mane as she bends her knees. ‘ _ You left me.’ _

 

Adora let’s herself wince at that, tears brimming her eyes at the pain in Catra’s voice. 

 

‘I’m sorry-’

 

‘ _ No _ ,’ She snaps. ‘But you will be.’

 

Adora barely has time to step back before the feline is launching at her with a feral hiss and a growl. She barely has time to scream before everything goes black. 

**Author's Note:**

> my first catradora fic!! idk how i feel about it!!! pls be gentle!!


End file.
